The prior art teaches the use of flail head as a suitable alternative to string heads for vegetation cutters. Flail heads such as taught by Lee in U.S. Pat. No. 5,430,943 and Kondo et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,035 represent the current state of the art in flail heads. These flail heads are multiple component assemblies and the flail blades are individually attached to a central body using bolts or pins respectively. Doolittle et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,114 teaches a flail head having two integrally formed flail blades which are snap fit onto the end of a conical housing. The two flail blades are not pivotally mounted relative to the conical housing. A flail head having a single pivotable flail blade is taught by Rebhun in U.S. Pat. No. 4,107,841. The single flail blade is pivotally attached to a protrusion formed in a circular support disc. The single blade is only supported on one side and is secured to the protrusion by an enlarged head. The support disc is designed to counter-balance the flail blade. The object of the invention is a flail head which has a minimum number of parts, is easy to manufacture and is safe to the user.